Mga Brilyante
These are fictional items that diversify the plot of this show. They give the users powers and support in times of need. 2016-2017 series The Mother Gem containing the powers of the five elements - Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and the Fifth Element, Quintessence - was created by Emre to aid the four territories in destroying Etheria. After serving its purpose in Etheria's destruction it became the reservoir of balance. When Cassiopea was still the Queen of Lireo, she became the gem's keeper. After ending her reign, she lived in her own island and placed the gem in a table. Because of the massive power it contains, Adhara took interest of it and tried to claim it. Fortunately, Cassiopea destroyed Adhara's Battalion by using the gem. In order to keep it safe, Cassiopea then used the Kabilan to cleave it into four (later revealed to be five) gems. Appearance The gems have their new look and shape inspired by things related to their element. *Brilyante ng Apoy: Flame-inspired Ruby. *Brilyante ng Hangin: Tornado-inspired Sapphire. *Brilyante ng Tubig: Ripple-inspired Emerald *Brilyante ng Lupa: Seed-inspired Topaz *The Brilyante ng Diwa is smaller in size looking more like a shard than a gem. It's colored white because it resembles the Inang Brilyante which is also white in color (but with shades of blue, green, and violet) and containing all the elements. *The Byoletang Brilyante: Cube-shaped Amethyst. Apoy.jpg|Brilyante ng Apoy Hangin.jpg|Brilyante ng Hangin CfsuR2DUUAEaObP.jpg|Brilyante ng Tubig Lupa.jpg|Brilyante ng Lupa 5thBrilyante.jpg|Ikalimang Brilyante Inang Brilyante.jpg|Inang Brilyante Temp_587cae1524b2d4.86021338|Byoletang Brilyante. Commanding Their keeper only has to give a command that doesn't defy their limitations and it will be granted. It isn't neccessary to mention the name of the gem when summoning it or giving command to the gem. Paopao calls the soul gem Kaibigan and Pirena often calls the gem she has Brilyante alone. '- '''Mentioned by Danaya that the gems works more effectively and more powerful if they personally picked it's owner. Abilities Granted The gems provide a lot of abilities to their keeper each being unique and element based. When a Sang'gre teleports they disappear in a flurry of white light, but when Sang'gre Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya acquired the elemental gems they no longer dissapear in a flurry of white light, it has been changed relatedly to their element. *Pirena dissapears in a dark red flurry of cloud with swirling fire spark like particles. *Amihan dissapears with a cloud like flurry with blue particles representing a breeze. *Alena dissapears with a green water like flurry with water particles representing water sprouts. *and Danaya dissapears with a flurry of dust and soil with pebble like particles. Effects on the surroundings Hagorn mentioned one time that wherever a keeper is around the area there is a certain effect on the surroundings of the area. The effects of the other brilyantes are still yet to be revealed. AirEffect.png|The air is dense if the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin is around. EarthEffect.png|The colors of the plants are lively if the keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa is around. Obedience The gems have a life force of their own, they can protect themselves from those who will try to steal them. They can also disobey their keeper when they give a command that will cause harm to themselves. A shard of a gem can also morph to look like the gem. The gem cannot obey someone if it is missing even just a tiny piece of itself as shown with what Pirena did to Hagorn to save Mira and Lira. The rules of Devas govern the obedience of the Brilyantes as they cannot obey a command that contradicts the rules of Devas as shown when the Brilyante ng Lupa didn't heal Mira because she tried to take away her own life. The gems also acknowledge their former keepers. When Cassiopea became Avria's vessel, the Brilyante ng Hangin did not activate its self defense even if there's an evil force that possessed Cassiopea's body. Screenshot_2017-05-20-15-42-05.png|The gem returns to Pirena after showing the shard. Fusion The gems can unite or converge with another gem along with it's keeper resulting into a much more powerful effect. In the 2016 series, sometimes the keeper/s of the gems himself/herself/themselves do not know what will be the outcome of the fusion such as Danaya and LilaSari, Hagorn when he used fused the Ikalimang Brilyante and the Brilyante ng Apoy. Pirena also fused the Brilyante ng Tubig and the Brilyante ng Apoy to create a stronger attack against Danaya, Amihan and Danaya also fused their Gems many times in the series. GemFusion2005.png|Fusion in the 2005 series. GemFusion2016.png|Fusion in the 2016 series. DanayaSari.jpg|Another fusion of Brilyantes Giphy-downsized-large (6).gif|Danaya and LilaSari using the Gemstone of Earth and Water together to form Danaya-Sari Limitations The gems give their keepers various abilities oriented to the element the gem possesses and symbolizes. However, there are limitations to these powers. *None of the gems can create a portal to Encantadia from the Mortal World and vice versa. *The gems cannot in any way be summoned when binded, chained or in any way tied up. but fails to do so because she's binded by chains.]] Weaknesses *The gems' powers don't affect Hagorn as he is protected by Ether's blessing but not at close range. *The gems' powers don't affect an Ivtre or a Hadezar. Judgment The gem(s) is/are able to confer judgment to any denizen in Encantadia. Given the command by its/their current keeper it/they will examine that Encantado/Encantada/group and determine if he/she/they are telling the truth or not. If permitted by its/their keeper(s) it/they will be the one to execute punishment such as instant death. GemsJudgment.png 2005-2006 series The powers of the four elements were originally contained in a white diamond-shaped gem called the '' Gem of the Elements. During her reign, Cassiopea cleaved the once single gem and became four gems in different colors and shapes. (Diamond shaped Ruby, Circle shaped Sapphire, Oval shaped Emerald and Rectangle shaped Topaz.) Each of the gems contained separately the powers of the four elements Fire, Air, Water and Earth. The history of the four elemental jewels date back to the First Great War with the fall of the Etherian Empire when it was still a single gem. It extends all the way to the present Encantadian timeline. Rebel Alliance and the First Great War The four brilyantes were initially created as a single gem that the Bathalang Emre bequethed to the leaders of the rebel alliance against Etheria and of the Council of Encantadia (Bartimus of Hathoria, Meno of Sapiro, Cassiopea of Lireo, and Aegen of Adamya) to aid them in their struggle against the Etherian Empire. During that time, the jewel was entrusted to the most stable nation at the time, Sapiro. Fearful that the gem's power will corrupt Sapiro, Cassiopea, the first Queen of Lireo kept the Gem in a table in Lireo. Sometime during her reign, Cassiopea broke the gem into four fragments that embodies the four elements it contain: Fire, Air, Water, and Earth in order to save the Mulawins from the wrath of the Hathors. Because of this act, the four kingdoms of Encantadia lose their alliance and Cassiopea was cursed by the Bathalang Emre and was banished from Lireo (which later led the Diwatas to struggle on who their next ruler would be). The four gem fragments were vested upon the four kingdoms. Sapiro was given the Brilyante ng Lupa, Hathoria was given the Brilyante ng Apoy, Lireo was given the Brilyante ng Hangin, and Adamya was given the Brilyante ng Tubig. Encantadia Book 1 and the Second Great War King Arvak of Hathoria, resentul of Cassiopea's decision and deeply concerned by Hathoria's lack of apparent natural resources, launched a campaign of conquest throughout Encantadia, aided by his son and heir Hagorn. They successfully conquered Adamya and acquired the Brilyante ng Tubig, but were stopped cold when the Sapiryans came to Adamya's rescue. Though successful in slaying King Armeo and acquiring the Brilyante ng Lupa, King Arvak died at the hands of Prince Raquim, and he takes all the three gems. To ensure its protection, Sapiro's Prince Raquim traveled to Lireo and gave the three gems to the queen of the Diwatas, Minea's custody and guardianship of all four elemental jewels, assured that the powerful Lirean throne would never let the brilyantes fall into Hathorian hands. The brilyantes remained safe in Lireo for years until Sang'gre Pirena through the influence of Gurna stole the Brilyante ng Apoy to aid her in defeating Ynang Reyna during the challenge for the throne. Failing in her attempt and bitter of Minea's imagined favoritism, Pirena fled to Hathoria, carrying with her the Brilyante ng Apoy as a bargaining chip with its now King, Hagorn. To protect the three remaining gems, Mine-a entrusted them to her three remaining children,Amihan who was given the Brilyante ng Hangin, Alena who was given the Brilyante ng Tubig and Danaya who was given the Brilyante ng Lupa Etheria (Book 2) The gems existed in the form of the Brilyante ng Kalikasan which was created by Emre to aid the four kingdoms against Etheria. The gem contains all the four elements of fire, air, water and earth. Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas (Book 3) TBA Keepers of the Brilyantes When a keeper receives guardianship, she binds her life force to the jewel, and effectively becomes its personification and vessel. This grants the keeper unlimited access to its power, as well as becomes the master of its Spirit Guides. One of the many abilities granted to a keeper is the ability to bestow blessings to any creature or object they wish. One case of this was when Lira, while still in her mother's womb, was blessed by her aunts Alena and Danaya with the gift of a beast-taming voice and protection against Pirena's powers, respectively. Guardianship of a jewel may be obtained through two ways: free will or death. A jewel must be bequeathed by the keeper of her own free will, or it may be taken from her upon her death. These rules are not set in stone, however, and particularly creative keepers have been known to work their way around them when the need arose. Moments before her death, Pirena commanded the Jewel of Fire to remain with her even in the afterlife, causing all light and warmth to disappear from all of Encantadia. Though the keepers of the brilyantes have changed hands several times over its history, the most important of its keepers were the four daughters of Ynang Reyna Minea: *Pirena - Brilyante ng Apoy *Amihan - Brilyante ng Hangin *Alena - Brilyante ng Tubig *Danaya - Brilyante ng Lupa In the 2016 series a fifth keeper is introduced: *Pirena - Brilyante ng Apoy *Amihan - Brilyante ng Hangin *Alena - Brilyante ng Tubig *Danaya - Brilyante ng Lupa *Pao Pao - Ikalimang Brilyante In 2016, the brilyantes are passed on to one person to another, here are the holders of each gem in accordance to the timeline: * Brilyante ng Apoy - Cassiopea, Arvak, Raquim, Mine-a, Pirena, Hagorn, Pirena, Hagorn, Pirena * Brilyante ng Hangin - Cassiopea, Mine-a, Amihan, Danaya, Avria, Ybarro, Ariana * Brilyante ng Tubig - Cassiopea, Imaw, Arvak, Raquim, Mine-a, Alena, Pirena, Hagorn, Lila Sari, Amihan, Alena, Pirena, Alena * Brilyante ng Lupa - Cassiopea, Armeo, Raquim, Mine-a, Danaya, Avria, Danaya, Avria, Danaya * Ikalimang Brilyante - Paopao, Ybarro, Danaya, Paopao, Hagorn, Danaya, Avria, Ether, Danaya, Avria During the New Threat Arc of the requel, Hara Duri-e Cassiopea with the Symbols of the Gems went on a quest to find the rightful saviors and keepers of the gems. * Brilyante ng Apoy - Deshna * Brilyante ng Hangin - Ariana, Muyak * Brilyante ng Tubig - Mira * Brilyante ng Lupa - Lira * Brilyante ng Diwa - Paopao Videos Category:Encantadia Category:Lore Category:Brilyantes Category:Items Category:Weapons